The Cover Story
by Firedog26
Summary: L has a cover story its really light's life. told through another persons thoughts if he were Light. What's the worst that could happen? Please reveiw


The Cover Story

Okay just to get this clear I'm an eighteen year old I'm usually wearing a dress up shirt a tie and dress up pants almost a full suit and sometimes I wear a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Depends what I feel like wearing. I mean I'm a hard working honor student who's at the top of my class. How could it be better but any way lets get to my story.

It was Saturday and like always I was doing nothing. I was lonely my parents were on a case again. Their never home I just hope we can spend next weekend together. I knew I would be eating alone again this week unless I had work. This was unlikely though. I went to my room and got out my notebook. I had a few names in mind. Yes I had a notebook that can kill people and yes I haven't tried it yet I just believe I can so I well try once and if it does I'm burning the notebook.

"Okay I know I put it right here" I said to myself. "Oh wait I put it under may bed"

I got the notebook out and wrote down a criminal my parents had told me about. _Lind L.. Tailor_. He had 40 seconds left to live. I counted down.

"Well it doesn't work does it" I told myself about to turn the TV off. "What he's dead"

I stood there I was afraid I had just killed someone.

"Oh man. No maybe they'll overlook this as a plan heart attack yeah they won't suspect anything" I told myself. "I'll just give this to Light Yagami I can trust him"

I decided to go to his house and give it two him I mean it couldn't be worse the shinigami that is following me. I knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Ryuzaki are you here to see Light" Light's dad asked.

"Yes I am" I replied.

"Dad who is it" Light asked.

"It's Ryuzaki" He replied.

"Oh hey Ryuzaki umm why don't you come up to my room" Light said.

"Okay. Sure" I said.

I followed him up to his room.

"So why are you here" He asked after locking the door.

"Just thought I'd stop by" I replied taking a seat on his bed.

"Is this about your 'parents'" He asked.

"Yes it is" I replied.

"They not home at all" He asked.

"No it's the case there working I think its time _L_ steps in" I told him. Yes I am _L_ and yes my 'parents' didn't know but my partner did Light was the only one who knew the ICPU knew him by _Raye Penber_. Don't ask we were 10. Hello eight years ago.

"Right tomorrow _Raye Penber_ and _L_ well address the ICPU" Light said standing up.

"I should go. Tell Misa-san I said hello well you" I asked.

"No problem Ryuzaki" He replied.

I started home after telling the Yagami family good night. The night was cold and I had to get rid of this Death Note.

"Listen Ryuk I want you to find someone else to keep the Death Note" I told the god of death. Yes I was talking to a god of death well er shinigami.

"Okay. If you wish. You won't remember about killing Lind L. Tailor or about the notebook itself" Ryuk told me.

"Doesn't matter just take it" I held up the Death Note.

"Right" Ryuk said before taking the Death Note.

Ryuk took the Death Note and everything that had just happened I had forgotten.

"What am I doing here anyway" I asked myself. "Whatever I should get home"

I had no clue what had happened in that hour. The one thing I remembered was The _L _and _RP_ would make there appearance to the ICPU the next day. But that didn't matter I just wanted to get home. God I was tired.

Yes I had a job as a famous investigator and yes I am 18 but none of that meet anything. I was 18 alone and tired I needed sleep and food plus school. I was a well known person. I mean I am one of the most popular people at my collage. Which could be worse but I had to live with it. Maybe Misa well stop by later I haven't seen her in awhile. Yes Misa-Misa was my friend maybe my girlfriend she seems to like Light more though.

"Hey mother, father are you home" I yelled.

No answer.

"Hey Ryuzaki your home early" My little sister yelled.

"Hey Sayu haven't seen you in a couple of days" I said picking her up.

"Put me down Ryuzaki" She yelled at me.

"Fine" I said putting her down.

"Don't pick me up" She said.

"You're ten you can't tell me what to do" I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same.

"I'm going to my room Sayu please don't bother me" I said.

"Fine" She said.

I laid down on my bed tired from my day at school. Collage is hell I can tell you that I mean I love collage its just hell. There's homework, reports and sports for extra credit. I don't do sport except for tennis. Someone knocked on my door.

"What" I asked.

"I just want some help making dinner" She said.

It was Sayu just what I needed.

"Fine I'll be right out" I said getting off my bed and unlocking the door.

"Ryuzaki when are you going back to your house with Watari" She asked.

"In a week Light well be back at the house soon" I replied.

"So what do you want to have" She asked.

"Whatever we have that is 1. I can eat 2. That I won't die of and 3. Tastes good" I replied.

"Ryuzaki that would be rice" She said.

"Then it looks like we'll be having rice again since father and mother won't be home until late tonight maybe early tomorrow morning" I said. "Besides I'm having a few friends over tonight"

"Man I forgot mother and father let you invite some of your classmates over today" She said.

"I thought you were going over to your friends tonight" I asked.

"They'll be picking me up in an hour" She replied.

"Just help me with the food" I said.

"Fine" She said.

She helped me with the food.

"Thanks Sayu. I think your rides here" I told here.

"Thanks Ryuzaki I'll see you tomorrow" She said.

"Okay Sayu" I said.

She left right before Light showed up.

"Hey am I first here" Light asked.

"Is Misa coming" I asked.

"Yeah she'll be here in five minutes" Light replied.

"Okay you want to get some rice its fresh hot" I said.

"Sure. Who else is coming" He asked.

"Matsuda, Matt, Mello, Near, Takada, Mikami and I think that's it" I replied.

"Okay Near and Mello can't fight here and Misa, Takada and Mikami may be a problem" Light told me.

"Very true" I said. "Just keep an eye on them"

"Right" Light said.

In an hour everyone was there. Mello and Near were fighting and Misa, Takada and Mikami well let's just say the guys not fighting Me (of course), Light, Matt and Matsuda we were looking at Misa and Takada if you get what I mean.

"Misa's hot" Matt said.

"So is Takada" Matsuda added.

"Hey would you two stop fighting and watch this fight" Light asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Mello replied (figures).

They sat down to watch the two girls and Mikami fight.

"Rice" Light asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

He passed me the rice I took it.

"When are they going to stop fighting" Matt asked. "Takada said she's ummm"

"Nice" I said. "Misa is staying here"

"You know I've never noticed that you had black hair Ryuzaki" Matt said.

"Well I do I also wear a dress up shirt long sleeve of course and I don't have black eyes as well" I asked sarcastically.

Matt held his hands up in defense.

"Down boy" He said.

"Take it easy" Light added.

"I well don't worry" I said.

They all looked at me then back at the girls and Mikami.

"Okay ladies, Mikami that's enough" Light said.

"Heheh sorry" Mikami said.

"Yeah" the other two girls said.

"Okay you guy's it's getting late you should head out" I said.

"Right" They all said.

They all left except for Light.

"Hey Ryuzaki that was fun we need to do it again" Light said.

"Yeah a collage party this time no girls just us guy's" I said.

"I should go" said Light.

"Yeah" I said.

He left and I had nothing to do (not really). I went to my room and started reading. The doorbell rang.

"Hold on" I said getting up not even bothering to put my shirt on.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hold on" I yelled.

I opened the door.

"Are you Ryuzaki" A man asked.

"Yes I am why" I asked.

"You're coming with us" the second man said.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Not important come with me" the first man said.

"No. Go away" I said.

"Fine kid listen there have been murders in this area we're trying to get everyone out of here" The second man said.

"I'm not leaving and I thought Kira was killing people" I asked.

The first man growled.

"Listen kid how do you know about Kira" The second man asked.

"Because my parents are both dead" I said smiling. "I live here with a friend and his family he just left though"

"Listen kid your coming whether you want to or not!" The first man yelled.

He had yelled with much acid in his voice I just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not leaving without a warrant" I said. "So leave me the hell alone"

They both scoffed at me and left. I shut the door.

"Okay Light its safe" I said to Light.

"Thanks Ryuzaki" Light said walking out. "That was close"

"No problem" I said. "You gonna stay tonight?"

"Yeah sure" He said.

"Come on I'll get the extra bed ready" I said.

"Okay" Light said following me.

We both got the extra bed ready. I decided not to sleep in shorts tonight I would just lay on my bed with my jeans and my belt on. Light fell asleep with his shirt on again. The next morning Light woke me up because I was snoring.

"Left over rice for breakfast" I asked.

"Yep" He replied.

"Man I'm tired" I said.

"Ryuzaki you never sleep of course you're tired" Light said laughing.

"I need coffee" I said.

"Here" Light said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Do we have any sweet tea" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Damn that suck" I said.

"Watch it Ryuzaki" Light warned me.

"No I don't want to" I said.

"Ryuzaki you are just plain weird" Light told me.

"I know" I said. "You're just as weird Light"

"Am not" He said.

"Yeah you are" I said.

"Are not" He said again.

I nodded.

"No I'm not Ryuzaki" He yelled laughing.

I started laughing two it was kinda funny after all.

"Do we have any buns" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Da..." I began.

Light stared at me.

"Darn" I changed what I wanted to say.

"That's a good boy" He said.

"Shut the heck up Light" I said.

"No" He said back.

I tackled him breaking the table as well.

"We're in trouble" He said.

"Well duh mister obvious" I said.

"Whatever. Let's put this back together" he said.

"Right" I said.

We started fixing the table and the chair I had sat on and broken just a minute ago umm my bad.

"There done" We both said sweating.

"I can't believe we could even fix that the way it was broken" Light said.

"Miracles happen Light" I said.

"Hey Ryuzaki I meant this girl the other day and I think she likes me" Light said.

"Did you tell her what you name and everything is" I asked.

"I told her 'Light' is written with the characters for 'moon' and 'Yagami' is written with the characters for 'night and god'" Light replied.

"Good job" I said. "Way to hit it off man"

"Thanks" He said.

"I wish I could do that you know" I said.

"Yeah" He said. "Just find a girl who likes you for who you are."

"I can only try" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"I need a date this weekend" I said.

"I'll help you Ryuzaki" Light said.

"Okay fine" I said. I was as scared as hell I didn't really date well.

"But first I need to see your best cloths" He said.

"Okay" I said.

We went up to my room and I got my best cloths.

"Very nice. Now let me get you a date" Light said.

"Okay" I said.

He dialed a number but I didn't see what it was.

"I don't know about this Light" I said unsure.

"One sec... You have to Ryuzaki... Yeah I'm still here so is it a date... Understood... Bye" Light said. "She's busy"

"Good" I said.

Light shook his head (this was normal for him). I nodded at him and he shook his head again.

But guess what people this is the life I want the real story is much better then this boring one.

Yeah I wrote this along time ago just tell me what you think and if I should finish it.


End file.
